Dragonborn
The Dragonborn is the main protagonist of the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. While he is usually a hero, his morality depends on the player and at certain points in the game, the player is given the choice to commit terrible, sometimes atrocious acts. Villainous Acts Common Quests *In the game, the Dragonborn has the option of robbing people of their possessions. *During the quest "A Lovely Letter", the Dragonborn is asked to deliver a false letter by ether Sven or Faendal, supposedly written by the other's rival, to the two's love interest Camilla Valerius in hopes of winning her over. The Dragonborn can also choose to betray one of the men to the other. Dark Brotherhood Quests *In the quest "Innocence Lost", the Dragonborn must kill the cruel headmistress of the Honorhall Orphanage Grelod the Kind by request of Aventus Aretino, an orphan living under her cruel regime at the orphanage who thinks the Dragonborn is an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood. It can be argued though that due to her abusive treatment of the children there, she deserved it anyway. *In the following quest "With Friends Like These...", the Dragonborn is kidnapped in his/her's sleep by an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood named Astrid and brought to an abandoned shack, located in the marshes north of Morthal. She reveals that the Dark Brotherhood is aware of his/her's murderous deed and is pleased that Grelod is dead, but since the Aretino performed the Black Sacrament, they demand that a debt be paid for the kill that was stolen from them. To pay this debt, she has brought three other people to the shack where the Dragonborn awoke. they are tied up and wearing execution hoods, but are able to answer questions. Astrid tells the Dragonborn that there is a contract out on one of their lives, and the Dragonborn must figure out which one and kill them. If the Dragonborn kills one of the hostages, whether it is the guilty person or not, Astrid then offers the Dragonborn to join the Dark Brotherhood. *Once the Dragonborn has joined. he/she can be given various contracts on various people's lives. *In six quests, (The Silence Has Been Broken, Bound Until Death, Breaching Security, Recipe for Disaster, To Kill an Empire) the Dragonborn must assist the Brotherhood in their grandest plan yet, assassinating Emperor Titus Mede II himself! To carry out this contract, the Dragonborn must kill four important people. These being the emperor's cousin, Vittoria Vici during her wedding in order to help rile fear for the Emperor's visit, Commander Maro's son Gaius Maro in order to distract the commander (who is head of the Emperor's security) from his duties during the Emperor's visit, making the assassination all the more easier (The Dragonborn also plants a fake letter on Gaius's body which details an assassination plan on the Emperor's life in order to throw off suspicion of another assassination attempt), A Breton chief named Anton Virane after gleaming information from him about the gourmet (a celebrity chief who is due to cook for the Emperor), the gourmet himself in order to take his place to get close to the Emperor and finally, the Emperor himself via serving him a poisoned dish. This can be considered one of the worst acts the player can commit as the Dragonborn is assassinating a major political figure as well as murdering four people in order to achieve that goal. Daedra Quests *In the quest, Boethiah's Calling, the Dragonborn must bring a follower to the Sacellum of Boethiah, trick them into touching Pillar of Sacrifice where they will become stuck and then kill them as a sacrifice to the Daedric prince Boethiah. Boethiah himself will then appear, using the sacrificed body as a conduit and instruct the Dragonborn to kill all the other cultists present. Boethiah will then appear again, this time possessing the body of the last cultist killed and will tell the Dragonborn to murder his current champion (who he has grown bored of) who has started his own gang at a place called knifepoint ridge. The Dragonborn must then go to Knifepoint Ridge and murder the Champion and his entire bandit gang. After doing this, Boethiah will speak again to congratulate the player and the quest will end. *In the quest, Pieces of The Past, the Dragonborn is hired by Silus Vesuius, the owner of a Museum dedicated to the Mythic Dawn cult (whom he has a fanatical obsession with) who worshiped the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution and Ambition Mehrunes Dagon and were responsible for the assassination of Emperor Uriel Septim VII and the resulting Oblivion Crisis, to retrieve pieces of a mystical dagger called Mehrunes' Razor. Silus hopes to retrieve it so as to bring it to Mehrunes Dagon himself, hoping the Daedric prince will repair and restore it to its former glory so that Silus can put it in his museum. After retrieving the pieces from 3 descendants of the keepers of the Razor (a group founded after the Oblivion Crisis ton fight Daedra), Silus decides to take the pieces to the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon to ask the Daedric Prince to repair it, offering the Dragonborn to come with him. When they arrive at the shrine atop a high mountain, Silus attempts to speak to Dagon by placing his hands on the altar. When he receives no answer, Silus asks the Dragonborn to give it a try. When the Dragonborn puts his hands on the altar, Dagon then speaks to them. He tells the Dragonborn that he will repair the razor, but in return, the Dragonborn must kill Silus. If the Dragonborn chooses to kill Silus instead of sparing him, Dagon will repair the dagger and congratulate the Dragonborn before sending two Dremora to attack him (this happens even if the Dragonborn refuses to kill Silus, the only difference being that Dagon will be angered by the player's decision and will not repair the dagger). After killing the two Dremora, the key to Dagon's temple can be looted from their bodies. *In "The Whispering Door" quest, The Dragonborn hears rumors about the Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf the Greater's children acting strangely. He/She decides to speak with Jarl Balgruuf (who is located in ether Dragonsreach or the Blue Palace depending on the player's progress and/or side in the civil war) who tells the Dragonborn his youngest son Nelkir has developed a dark side in his personality. He then decides to send the Dragonborn to speak to him. When the Dragonborn finds Nelkir and starts talking to him, Nelkir at first acts disrespectful towards him/her. Nelkir then reveals that he knows a few secrets about his father and the war and that a whispering voice in Dragonsreach's basement which calls itself the Whispering Lady has been telling him these things. He then directs the Dragonborn to the locked door in the basement (the 'Old Wooden Door' or 'The Whispering Door'). The Dragonborn then listens at the door where the Whispering Lady suddenly starts talking to him/her. The Whispering Lady then reveals herself to be Mephala, the Daedric Prince of lies, sex, murder, secrets and plots. She then tells the Dragonborn that she wants him/her to be her new champion (she claims that while Nelkir is spirited, he lacks agency) and to wield her sword, the ebony blade. She then tells the Dragonborn to open the door to claim the blade. However, the door is locked and when the Dragonborn asks Mephala how to get it open, she says that all of Whiterun is experiencing a severe case of paranoia, and that Nelkir knows of what she speaks. When the Dragonborn returns to Nelkir and inquires on how to get the door open, he tells him/her that it requires a special key and that only his father, Jarl Balgruuf and Dragonsreach's court wizard Farengar Secret-Fire have one. Gallery Vamplordcrop_03.png|The Dragonborn in his vampire lord form. Lycanthrope.jpg|The Dragonborn in his werewolf form. External links *The Dragonborn on Heroes Wiki. Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Dark Messiah Category:Elder Scrolls Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Fanatics Category:Anti-Villain Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Forgers Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Lycanthropes Category:Magic Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Crime Lord Category:Necessary Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genderless Category:Mercenaries Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Incriminators Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Mascots Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Demon Category:Cannibals Category:Grey Zone Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Summoners Category:Protective Category:Male Category:Female Category:Dark Knights Category:Vikings Category:Genocidal Category:Mastermind Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Category:Mutated Category:Undead